disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters Hotel
Monsters Hotel is the real sequel to the original Monsters Incorporated, while Monsters University was the prequel movie. It stars the voice talents from Ernie Sabella, Nathan Lane, Jennifer Tilly, Bob Peterson, Jerome Ranft, Kelsey Grammer, Bonnie Hunt, Steve Buscemi, Frank Oz, John Ratzenberger, Jeff Pidgeon, Rob Paulsen, Richard Horvitz, Sam Black, Ben Stiller, Connor Corum, Lane Styles, Kevin Spacey, Jennifer Aniston, Lewis Black and Bill Hader. It is to be put in movie theaters on February 9, 2018. Plot Summary When Randall and Mr. Waternoose get killed off, a new kind and gentle monster boss named Professor Jack Brody and his assistant, Alex Maulg take charge of Monsters Incorporated and let Sully and Mike and the others keep the laugh factory for young kids' laughter, just like towards the end of the 1st and original movie. However, a little boy child named Toby is shown up in a monster disguise costume and the other monsters don't notice him, and to make things worse: a new monster villain boss named Master Gulper and his vile henchman, Haiewyn, Froedric,and Agrokor show up to cause more trouble in Monstropolis. Sully, Mike, Celia, Roz, Mr. Bile, Pete Claws Ward, Fungus and the Yeti must team up together as always to save the universe, and to protect Toby and Olivia from danger and disaster strikes. Voice Cast Members *Ernie Sabella as Sully (voice) *Nathan Lane as Mike (voice) *Jennifer Tilly as Celia (voice) *Bob Peterson as Roz (voice) *Jerome Ranft as Pete Claws Ward (voice, replacing his brother, the late great and talented Joe Ranft respectively) *Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Waternoose (voice, replacing the late James Coburn respectively) *Bonnie Hunt as Miss Flint (voice) *Steve Buscemi as Randall (voice) *Frank Oz as Fungus (voice) *John Ratzenberger as the Yeti (voice) *Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Bile (voice) *Rob Paulsen and Richard Horvitz as Needleman and Smitty (voices, replacing the late Daniel Gerson respectively) *Sam Black as George Sanderson (voice) *Ben Stiller as Professor Jack Brody (voice) *Jim Parsons as Alex Maulg (voice) *Connor Corum as Toby (voice) *Lane Styles as Olivia (voice) *Kevin Spacey as Master Gulper (voice) *Jennifer Aniston as Haiewyn (voice) *Lewis Black as Froedric (voice) *Bill Hader as Agrokor (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Toy Story'', Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4 and Toy Story the Series *The toy plane and the roly-poly clown are seen again. *Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bo Peep, Slinky, Rex, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Dolly, the Peas-In-A-Pod, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Lenny, Wheezy, Hamm, Barbie, Ken, the Green Aliens and the Green Army Men can be seen on pictures in Toby's young boy bedroom. *The Pizza Planet Truck shows up again right next to the trailer. ''A Bug's Life'' and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals *Flik, Atta, Dot, the Ant Queen, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Rosie, Dim, Gypsy, Manny and Molt can be seen as toy figurines. ''Finding Nemo'', Finding Dory and Finding Marlin *Some wall stickers of Nemo, Dory, Marlin, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Squirt, Crush, Toby (not to be confused with the young boy kid), Lisa, Gill, Gurgle, Peach, Jacques and Bloat can be seen in the upper right hand corner. ''Cars'', Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars the Series *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Ramone, Flo, Sherriff, Sarge, Fillmore, Judge Honda, Fillmore, Mack and Red can be seen on picture posters. ''Ratatouille'' and Ratatouille 2 *Remy and Emile make silent cameo appearances. ''WALL-E'' and WALL-E 2 *WALL-E and EVE can be seen cleaning the windows. ''UP'' and UP AGAIN *Dug, Gamma and Alpha can be seen in the pet shop, which is right next to the Monsters Incorporated building. *Russell's wilderness explorer scout uniform can be seen hanging on the clothes line. ''BRAVE'' and BRAVE 2 *Merida, King Fergus and Queen Elinor can be seen as wooden marionettes. ''Inside Out'' and Inside Out 2 *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Crazy, Trust, Embarrassment and Jealousy appear as little clay figurines. ''The Good Dinosaur and The Good Dinosaur 2 *Arlo appears as a dinosaur toy plushie. The Johnsons (2018 Disney and Pixar film) *A movie poster for ''The Johnsons appears on Sully and Mike's bedroom wall. ''Newt Crossing (2018 Disney and Pixar movie) *Dwayne, Sheena, Minda, Creighton, Falda, Eden, Scales, Rinca, Gadget, Iggy, Jade, Marley, Pippin, Rubit, Orion, Kelvin, Cilia and Matilda, Cilla's mother, can be seen as wall paintings. Pixar Animated Shorts *The 2 volcanoes resembling Uke and Lele from ''LAVA can be seen in a background. *Red the Scooter from Red's Dream makes a non-moving cameo appearance. *Tinny from Tin Toy also makes a silent cameo appearance. *Presto DiGiotagione and Alec Azam appear on a poster. *The Luxo Ball and the Luxo Lamp from Luxo Jr. can be spotted again. *The Chess set from Geri's Game makes a cameo appearance. Cameos *Members of Oozma Kappa and Roar Omega Roar appear in the background occasionally. *Boo is shown playing with her mother in one scene. Transcript *Monsters Incoprorated 2 teaser trailer transcript *Monsters Incoprorated 2 trailer transcript *Monsters Incorporated 2 transcript Category:Pixar